Itachi's::Angel
by UchihaxIzumixoxo
Summary: Izumi's a Uchiha, a close friend of Itachi's, an older sister to Sasuke and a prodigy. First things start off great. Sasuke's born and Izumi's close by as he grows up. But when Itachi kills the clan, what will her new life hold. And will he come back?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Izumi, a young girl born into the Uchiha clan. Sasuke was born, it was one of the happiest moments of her life when she was first allowed to hold him, touch him. Itachi however was not quite as pleased. And as the three grow older, Izumi's life changes for the worst. Itachi kills the clan and disappears, leaving Izumi and Sasuke alone to feel the guilt of being the only surviving clan members besides the monster himself. But Izumi never lets go of the feelings she has for Itachi, but raising Sasuke is the main priority and she is forced to try and forget, for both her and Sasuke's sake. And as time moves on, Izumi learns to love her new life. Joining Sasuke's team she goes on little and exciting adventures, but will her life stay as warm and loving forever?

**Disclaimer: **I don't even know why I'm putting this disclaimer up here. You bloody know I don't own Naruto, and as much as I would love to take credit for the entire Naruto cast, I can't. But I can take credit for my fan-made character Izumi.

Oh yeah, and please review!

_Itachi's::Angel. – 01 – The Beginning._

"Itachi-kun!!!" A beautiful girl with lush black hair and an enticing smile ran towards me. Her Sharingan glowing brightly in the sunlight. My father grunted lightly beside me as he noticed her coming closer. Even if he did find it increasingly hard to show emotion, he still showed the slightest bit of affection towards her.

"Konnichiwa (Hello) Izumi-chan." He said. Nodding his head in recognition of her presence. Izumi smiled as she stood bashfully before us. "Konnichiwa! Can I see the baby now?! I've been waiting for a whole day already!" He nodded once more and stood aside, letting her pass through the front door. And as she went by his head gestured to follow her. I didn't understand why but did as told and followed suite.

My followings soon took me into the kitchen where Izumi-chan was already bouncing up and down in excitement as my Okaa-san (Mother) turned from doing the dishes. Resting easily in one arm lay my new baby Nii-san (Brother), right out there on display for all to see. Already I didn't like him. For he was merely a hindrance, a thorn in my side. I never asked for a sibling, nor did I desire one. Yet my parents had taken it upon themselves to give me one, a new object in life to add to my ever growing list of annoyances.

Izumi's family was very close to mine and I had to say that her parents seemed to be nicer then the ones I had. She didn't have any siblings, and by the looks of things she wasn't going to ever have a sibling. So why me? Then again, she came over to play with me so often that she was actually somewhat of a Onee-san (Sister) to me. But of course, she meant much more to me then that of a mere Onee-san. Much more.

"Obasan (Auntie)!" She gasped as my Okaa-san crouched in front of the seven year old girl. "He's so kawaii-ne (cute)!" She squealed. My Okaa-san allowed her to hold him and she immediately began to lavish him with seemingly unlimited amounts of affection. And I couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of jealousy pass through me. I had hated my Nii-san from the moment he was born. But now; I really despised him.

"What's his name?" She asked, still fawning over the baby. "Sasuke." Izumi-chan pondered for a moment. "Uchiha Sasuke. I like it!" My Nii-san giggled and his tiny hands outstretched to touch her face. She let him. In fact, she bent her head down and placed a soft kiss on Sasuke's cheek. I hated him.

"Come on Izumi-chan, we have a mission today!" She looked over at me and nodded. "Of course, I nearly forgot I was so excited!" She smiled once more at the baby before handing him back to my Okaa-san. "Go on now, you two. Make us proud." She called as we rushed out of my house. That was what I liked about Izumi. She was just like me in a way. She was smart, daring and a big risk taker. She'd graduated the academy just about the same time I did and at age seven, we were both ninja, thankfully. Because I think I'd go somewhat insane without her by my side…

When the easily-to-accomplish-mission was wrapped up I took Izumi-chan back to my estate. We still had the rest of the day to be together, so I figured at home we'd get more privacy. However the first thing I saw once entering the living room was not something I wanted to see at all. For in the very middle of the room lay the little monster, Sasuke-kun. A soft pinkish cushion beneath him to add to his comfort.

"Konnichiwa, Sasuke-kun!" Izumi-chan cooed as she sat beside him. A large smile beaming down at the undeserving simpleton. Sasuke's tiny fists reached up happily to grasp anything he could get at. Which just happened to be one of Izumi-chan's fingers.

"Aaw, Sasuke-kun you're so strong!"

Sasuke giggled and let go, clapping his hands together as she made funny faces over him. I simply turned my head away in pure and utter disgust. How she could waste such affection on a lumpy, chubby pink creature like him was beyond me.

She turned around slightly once I tapped her on the shoulder. And of course, having the attention diverted away from him, Sasuke started crying. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun." My Okaa-san crooned, walking into the room and scooping him up into her arms. "Izumi-chan, your parents went off on a mission again. So you'll be staying here for the next couple of days." I silently thanked my Okaa-san for the good news. "Hai (Yes)! Now I can spend more time with my favorite boy!" Izumi cried as she jumped up leaned over my Okaa-sans arms to tap Sasuke on the nose.

I scowled slightly and she turned around, a look of embarrassment on her face. "Gomen (Sorry). I meant my favorite _boys_." She corrected. My Okaa-san smiled. "Well, I need to do some shopping so you two stay here and keep an eye on Sasuke-kun for me." Izumi-chan nodded and she was handed Sasuke, who started smiling again as she stroked his cheek. She really was a great Uchiha. And one day, I knew, she would be my wife. One day. One day....

~Seven Years Later~

"IZUMI-CHAN!!!" I heard Sasuke-kun yell. I sat up. The sudden warmth of the floorboards overpowered me and I was forced to kick my thin blanket off. Izumi-chan must be here today judging by Sasuke-kun's happy scream. Which actually made me quite happy. Because she and I had been on so many separate missions lately, so I no longer saw her as frequently as before.

In my excitement I quickly jumped off the floor and fixed myself up. Skipping the shower I hastily dressed and then making my way casually towards the kitchen. I couldn't remember the last time I had seen her. Was it two, three weeks ago? Shrugging it off I entered the room quietly.

~XxX~

"Konnichiwa, Sasuke-kun!" I cried happily as the seven year old boy launched himself at me. Catching him with ease I twirled him around before setting him back down and crouching before him. "And how have you been?" I gave him one of my best smiles and he blushed.

"I've been great!" He chirped while brushing some strands of dark blue out of his eyes. "I've been training really hard with Nii-san and tomorrow I'm going to start at the academy!!!" He was such a little sweetheart. Trying his best at training when he wasn't even in the academy yet. But I supposed it was just to prove himself. For it was the only way to earn attention from his ever-emotionless sibling.

For it was painfully obvious Sasuke wasn't an amazingly fast learner like Itachi-kun. But that only made me love him more. Sasuke was a delicate child that liked to pretend to be tough and out there. But I could always tell when he was just angling for a hug. Which benefited both he and I because he was like the little Nii-san I never had.

"Going to the academy already? My goodness you've grown!" I used my best 'excited' expression for him and a heavily exaggerated voice. After all, children loved it when you did that. It made them feel so proud. "You're such a young man now, Sasuke-kun! And I bet all the girls have been chasing you?" He blushed deeply, linking his hands behind his back in a somewhat bashful manner. "Y-yeah, they do sometimes. But Nii-san always chases them away for me." I grinned. "Oh yeah, I can imagine Itachi-kun doing that!"

Shortly after the conversation Itachi stepped into the kitchen, a bored yet sullen expression masking his true feelings, as always. I sighed mockingly as I leaned against the wall. "Will I ever have the pleasure of having you greet me at the front door like Sasuke-kun does?" He just shrugged while giving me his usual emotionless look. He constantly did that when people were about, so I wasn't fazed.

"So what are you going to do today, since you both have a day off?" Obasan said, serving her husband some homemade ramen for breakfast. He was busy reading his newspaper. As usual. And therefore rendered himself completely oblivious to the conversation. Not that he would care much. If it wasn't about training or aiming for high levels of achievement then he would shun the idea of participating altogether.

"Hm...I'm not really sure, Obasan. I guess we'll just do what we usually do, walk around the village until an epiphany hits us." I admitted sadly. I had always called her Obasan even though we weren't related, just in the same clan. So that basically made us family, right?

Without a word Itachi left the room and wandered outside, and I in turn followed after him, ambling into the fresh air and taking in a deep and meaningful breath. I had always loved being outside, because there was absolutely no restriction on your much needed wanderings. Inside however there was only so far you could go before having gone through the entire place.

"Chotto matte (Wait)! Can I come?!" Sasuke yelled from the doorway. I thought wisely for a moment. Turning from Itachi's proud but soulless and desolate figure and then to the fidgety, hyperactive bundle of joy. The two clashed often and Itachi hardly ever wanted to be near the little darling, so I figured it'd be best for Sasuke to wait a few minutes until I got into the warm, more loveable Itachi that was slowly being buried alive beneath the cold ice. "Give it a few minutes Sasuke-kun, ne?" He nodded eagerly and raced back inside. And as I followed the cold and lifeless boy, he eventually stopped at the local park. It was empty and I wasn't all that surprised. It was much too early in the day for toddlers to be out, and older children would be at the academy or at home.

He sat down on a bench and I sat beside him shortly after. "I missed you." He whispered, finally breaking the slightly tense, yet oddly comforting silence. I took his words to heart; after all, it wasn't every day he came out from behind his dark and depressing stone wall to say something like that. Leaning over I cupped his cheek lightly in one of my hands. "Itachi-kun, you don't have to say anything like that to make me understand how you feel." I whispered as he leaned dangerously close to my face. His arms loosely wrapped around my body, pulling me closer to him as he pressed his face against the top of my head.

I loved it when he was like this, affectionate. And the people of the Uchiha clan wouldn't be so timid around him if he would just show off a little of his tender side. Even once would prove enough. Sadly the moment had to end and I placed my hands firmly against his chest. "Itachi-kun, we'll have to continue this some other time." I commented while shooting his a apologetic look.

He recoiled himself before frowning lightly in confusion and I gestured to the tree stump not too far away. A piece of shirt was clearly visible from behind it and both of us pretty much knew who it was. Itachi growled slightly, balling his fists. "Come out Sasuke-kun." He almost moaned as he switched back to his stoic, devoid-of-emotion self. I nudged his arm playfully as Sasuke's little face popped out from behind the stump. "How did you guys find me?!" He asked, running towards us.

I chuckled. "Well-" I started, pulling the child into my lap, "we have x-ray vision so we can see through any object we want!" He gaped at us. "Impossible!" He seemed to be in disbelief. "How did you get it?" I blinked to allow myself of moment of deliberation. And the make-believe answer soon came.

"You see this?" I asked while pointing at my left eye. "The Sharingan allows us to use x-ray vision and even put people to sleep." Sasuke stared longingly into my eyes. Because until now, he'd never taken much notice of my Sharingan. The bloody orbs that never seemed to falter in their brightness even though I always had them. And in a way I was jealous of Itachi, because he could turn his on and off any time he chose. Whereas I was born with the Sharingan and could _never _switch it off.

I had always thought it strange that no one in the entire history of the clan had the same problem as me, but whenever I asked my parents they would just change the subject. How odd.

Once I came back to reality I found that Sasuke was looking down at his hands, repeatedly uttering the word. But each time he said it, it was had been pronounced wrong. "Shawingan? Saringan? Sharinegan?"

"_Sharingan_, Sasuke-kun." I corrected while smiling. "And one day you'll possess it and then I'll teach you everything you need to know..." I shot a daring look at Itachi. "Of course, your Nii-san will help you out too." Sasuke turned in my lap to face his older sibling. "Will you Nii-san, will you!?" He seemed so excited, so thrilled that Itachi-kun would actually do something with him.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence Itachi managed to let a stressed, "Hn..." pass through his lips before looking up at the clear sky. X-ray vision, ha! Sasuke-kun was going to kill me when he found out there was no such thing!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Izumi, a young girl born into the Uchiha clan. Sasuke was born, it was one of the happiest moments of her life when she was first allowed to hold him, touch him. Itachi however was not quite as pleased. And as the three grow older, Izumi's life changes for the worst. Itachi kills the clan and disappears, leaving Izumi and Sasuke alone to feel the guilt of being the only surviving clan members besides the monster himself. But Izumi never lets go of the feelings she has for Itachi, but raising Sasuke is the main priority and she is forced to try and forget, for both her and Sasuke's sake. And as time moves on, Izumi learns to love her new life. Joining Sasuke's team she goes on little and exciting adventures, but will her life stay as warm and loving forever?

**Disclaimer: **I don't even know why I'm putting this disclaimer up here. You bloody know I don't own Naruto, and as much as I would love to take credit for the entire Naruto cast, I can't. But I can take credit for my fan-made character Izumi.

Oh yeah, and please review!

_Itachi's::Angel. – 02 – Pocky And Parents._

"Come on. Let's go get some pocky." I announced while letting Sasuke jump off my lap. Itachi blinked, "why are you so obsessed with that candy?" I shook my head. "Well, least I have an obsession." I countered, sliding him a smirk of triumph. "You're not the only one." He muttered, looking off into the distance. I found it odd that he hadn't answered me directly but I shook it off.

"Let's get moving, I need a sugar rush." I said, standing up and taking Sasuke's hand. As we walked through town people waved at us. I and Sasuke always returned the greetings, but Itachi - who was walking sulkily beside me with his hands shoved into his pockets - said nothing. As we bought some pocky, and I paid, Itachi confronted his Nii-san. "Why are you here Sasuke-kun?" He muttered, somewhat glaring down at the child. "Well." Sasuke-kun muttered, playing with his fingers and looking down at the ground. Shuffling his feet about nervously during the procession of his much awaited answer.

I could feel the tension between the two. "I-Izumi-chan said 'give it a few minutes'. But I didn't know when to come." "Sasuke-kun, a few minutes doesn't mean-" "Itachi-kun." I placed a firm hand on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly before letting go. "Sasuke-kun's right. And I'm glad that he came because I wanted to talk to him about the academy." "Really?" Sasuke asked, looking up at me with those adorable chibi eyes of his. I smiled down at him. "Hai. I wanted to know if I could come and watch you. Since my cousin is starting there as well. Sasuke blushed brightly. "O-of course you can come and see me. I-if you have time." I chewed on a strawberry flavoured pocky-stick as I crouched in front of the child. He was oh-so adorable when he was embarrassed or shy.

"Sasuke-kun, I would retreat from a meeting with Hokage-sama to come and see you." I said, pushing a stick into his mouth before ruffling his hair playfully. For it seemed I could never resist the urge to touch him. But the magical moment was broken as Itachi gave an annoyed scoff. "Oh gomen-nasai Itachi-kun, I nearly forgot you." I chuckled, standing on my toes to shove a stick into his mouth and roughly mess up his hair.

"Izumi get off me! Stop it!" He growled. Trying to swat my hands away without drawing too much attention from the public. However it did not work. Seeing as we were standing outside the shop it wasn't very hard for people passing through the streets to spot us and smile. "Young Love." An old woman muttered, scurrying down the crowded road with a grin. I rolled my eyes, '_Itachi-kun and I, in love? Pfft, not today._' Itachi's head snapped down the street, as if he was looking at something. "Izumi-chan, I need to go." And without another word he was gone off down the street, lost in the crowds.

Leaving Sasuke to look longingly after him, waiting for Itachi to come back.

I felt sorry for him, I really did. As smart as swift-minded as he was, Itachi could really be a brute! He just never seemed to appreciate Sasuke like he should do. But then again, that was Itachi wasn't it?

Cold, stoic, sullen, emotionless. The list could go on for miles and there still wouldn't be enough words to describe just how strange Itachi really was. And it was as if he didn't know how to act around his family members, or anyone else for that matter.

"Come on Nii-san. Let's go home." I said, taking Sasuke-kun's hand again. He looked up at me, a slight smile on his face. "Nii-san?" I nodded, "yeah. I just realized I've never thought to call you that. Now come on or we'll miss your Okaa-san's fantastic cooking. I'll race you!" With that we took off down the streets, pocky in hand. Dodging people, jumping over benches, swerving into shortcuts and generally disturbing the public in one way or another. But it was fun nonetheless.

"Izumi-chan, what's that?" Obasan said, pointing to the empty pocky packet I had in my hand. I amazingly managed to finish them along the way. Although I suppose my overall penalty was loosing the race to a seven year old. I really could be stupid sometimes.

"Oh-what, this?" I asked, holding up the packet innocently. "You know better then to eat sweeties before lunch!" She said, placing her hands on her hips with a smirk on her face. I brushed some hair behind my ear nervously. "You know Obasan; I've been on missions where I have to track down murderers. But you're the only one that can _really_ scare me." She chuckled, placing a hand on each of our backs. "Go on, into the kitchen. I made rice with a lot of fish." She grinned as she guided us into the kitchen**.** Ojisan (Uncle) was nowhere in sight and Itachi wasn't there either. But it wasn't as if I expected them to be. After all, Ojisan was a very important man and was out quite often. And Itachi? Well, he was a mysterious individual altogether so what else was I to expect from him?I? them to be. After all, Ojisan was a very important man and was out quite often. and

I discarded the pocky packet in the bin and we sat down on opposite sides of the low table before being served our food. "Itadakimasu!" I took one bite before absolutely melting into the flavour. "Obasan." I whined, swallowing a mouthful of rice. "This is delicious!" I took another bite out of the fish on my plate. She smiled. "Well I'll have to give you my secret tips. Because it won't be long before you're in your own kitchen, cooking for Itachi-kun." I swallowed hard and coughed loudly a few times before managing to clear my windpipe. A soft blush settling across my cheeks. "Okaa-san, are Itachi-kun and Izumi-chan going to get married?" He asked, frowning in confusion. I took another gnawing nervously at the fish, trying not to think about the suggestive sentence my Obasan had just uttered. "Never mind dear." She giggled, beginning to wash the pots and pans that had been used to make the delicious meal.

Once the blush had died down, in stepped Itachi wearing his usual cold expression. "Itachi-kun, are you and Izumi-chan going to get married?" Sasuke asked, nibbling innocently on his fish. Itachi shot a questioning look towards me and I merely shrugged. "Don't ask." I muttered, beginning to eat again. Itachi sat down beside me and believe it or not, he finished his food before me. I looked down at my plate in shock. I still had a little rice left, while Itachi's plate was bare. Instead I just shook it off and finished the very last of my food.

"Arigato Obasan, Gochisousama deshita. (Thank you for the meal). But I think I need to be heading home now. Okaa-san wants me to do some shopping for her." She nodded, "well tell Mimiko-chan I said konnichiwa!" I nodded and bowed once before leaving, giving the family a little wave on my way out. "Sayonara Onee-san!" Sasuke-kun called. I smiled at his little comment and continued walking. What a nice day I was having.

"But Okaa-san, I just had lunch!" I moaned childishly as I was forced to sit down in front of the table. "Well I don't care Izumi-chan. I worked hard making this lunch all afternoon so you will sit down with your Otou-san and eat!" "H-Hai, Okaa-san." I grumbled. Absentmindedly digging into the food offered with my Otou-san casting me questioning glances all the while. It was really amazing how a woman with soft and delicate features such as her could turn out to be a dragon lady!

Five minutes later I sprung to my feet in triumph. "Yosh! I finished Okaa-san! Arigato!" A yawn flittered out past my lips as I stretched tiredly. I really was a lazy person; I'd have to exercise more at some point. And I wondered briefly if I would ever actually get around to 'some point.'

"Now!" Okaa-san shoved a list into my hands before taking a step back. "There's the list and I want you to bring back all the change." I merely shook my head. "Okaa-san, you act as if I'm going to steal the change or use it for something foolish. I thought you knew me better then that?" She sighed wearily before placing a hand on my shoulder. "Izumi-chan, you're getting to be a big girl now and…let me tell you; I've been your age before." "Pfft, that much was obvious!" A heated glare bore into my very soul and I instantly shut my large mouth for once. It seemed that my parent was having one of her frequent 'serious' moments. I'm sure every Okaa-san had their too. The ones where they drop their cheery natures to make way for a more stern physique.

"I know what it's like to be a new teenager, you know? I've been there, made some mistakes I could have avoided if my Okaa-san had actually cared about me and-" "Alright!" I agreed. Waving my hands around in a dismissing fashion. "I get it, okay? But seriously! I'm not one of those stupid bratty teenage girls who steals their parents money to run off with some boyfriend who eventually leave them. Now can I please go!?" Okaa-san gave me one of those skeptical looks before releasing my shoulder and nodding. I cast her a grateful look before turning on my heels and heading towards the front door. But naturally something had to get in the way.

"Izumi-chan." I halted in my steps to swivel round once more. Staring blatantly at my Otou-san as I waited for him to say whatever it was he wished to tell me. "Hai Otou-san?" Glancing up from his newspaper, he cleared his throat before choosing to speak. "When's your next mission and when will you be coming back?" I bit my lower lip in thought. Trying to remember as best I could. After all, I blocked out all thoughts that revolved around missions on my day off. Because I really didn't want to be constantly worrying about something or other in the comfort of my own village.

"Oh, the day after tomorrow I'm heading to Suna with my team. And I think I'll probably be a….a week!" My Otou-san nodded approvingly. "Good girl." He said, turning over to the next page and resuming his silence. I nodded to my Okaa-san, "I almost forgot to tell you! Obasan says 'Konnichiwa!'" I added. She smiled at me, "you've always been so close to that family. Especially that handsome Itachi-kun." She giggled childishly as dirty thoughts began to plague her mind. I made a face, "Okaa-san! I'm thirteen!" "Exactly." Otou-san growled while standing up and folding his paper.

"If he _ever_ makes a move on you without being at the proper age and without my permission; then I'll see him hang! Prodigy or not, I don't trust that scum!" I rolled my eyes before leaving the house. He'd always been wary of boys, ever since I could remember he had always been telling me about how bad boys were. Typical Otou-san.

The afternoon sun was absolutely blaring down on me. Like it was planning to roast me from the inside out. "Chikusho! (Damn it!)" I muttered to myself. The sun always had a temper shortening effect on me and I often found myself in a very bad mood if I didn't have people or a source of entertainment about. My body tingled involuntarily before a small shiver passed down the length of my spine. It took me a while to process these two signs but when I did I was thoroughly shaken. Something wasn't right.


End file.
